


Do It Right

by checkthemargins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, Kink, M/M, Multi, No actual mpreg, Threesome, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets pretty for Harry and Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own this band, or the people in it, or anything at all having to do with it. This is just for kicks. No harm intended. 
> 
> I don't...know? Please heed the warnings. And. Um. I'm sorry?

Liam's straddling his chest, bum on Louis's flat belly, cock pink and shiny, drippy with pre come on Louis's sternum. Louis's tongue feels swollen in his mouth, his throat raw form the way Liam was dicking into it earlier. He turns his head where it rests on Harry's lap, lets his eyes flutter closed when Harry's long fingers stroke at his throat. Louis digs his fingers into the plush of Liam's arse. His dick is taped down to his tummy, balls drawn up tight and caught up in his panties, which are soft and smooth like satin or silk or something. Liam picked them out, a soft red color - like Louis's cheeks when he's getting his wet pussy seen to, Harry had said when Liam'd given them to Louis. They feel tight and smooth on his sac, and the tip of his cock has made them all wet and it feels sticky.

"You're doing so good, Lou," Harry tells him, voice a slow crawl of sound that makes Louis shiver. Harry fucked him earlier, his cock still soft and lube wet against Louis's face now. Harry'd put his wet fingers under Louis's little skirt and pulled his panties aside and pushed them inside him and said _you feel so hot inside, sweet girl, your cunt is so tight for me._ Louis's face feels furiously red just remembering it.

He's still got Harry's come all up inside him, now, held in by a plug, and he feels full and warm and sloppy and sore and used. 

"So pretty," Liam murmurs. His voice is all deep and excited, breathy. He's got his hand on his cock and he's stroking it real slow, pulling the foreskin back over the shiny wet head so that Louis can see. He cups Louis's face and Louis turns his head, feels Harry's wet dick slide across his cheek and he touches his mouth to Liam's palm, tries to kiss it but he can't do more than just breathe against it. "Louis, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Louis feels Liam shimmy a little further up his chest, feels his cock dig into the hollow of his throat. "God, Lou, babe, I'm gonna--"

"Wait," says Louis. His throat is so raw and his mouth is watering, saliva welling up thick with how much he wants to get Liam back in his mouth. His shirt is ridden up, and his training bra is rucked up too, the elastic band rubbing against his nipples and Harry reaches down to squeeze his tits together. His nipples feel rubbed raw, and Liam's dick is sliding over Louis's pretty, sparkly blue shirt, getting it pre-comey. It'll take ages to wash out, Louis thinks.

"What, honey?" Liam asks, voice shuddery. He's fucking at Louis's neck, and Harry's pulling at his nipples now, hard enough that they feel swollen and red and his cock aches under his panties. Louis blinks his eyes open, didn't even realize they'd fallen shut. He tilts his head back to look up at Harry, who smiles at him so tenderly and bends awkwardly to press a kiss to Louis's wet mouth, upside down and sloppy. When he pulls back he pinches Louis's nipples hard enough that Louis cries out.

"What is it, love?" Harry asks. "Liam asked you a question."

Louis blinks, squeezes Liam's arse harder and opens his own legs a bit. It doesn't help with the pressure, his cock still taped down, but it makes him feel kind of slutty and he likes the thrill that goes through him. He looks up at Liam through his eyelashes. "I just. I thought. I thought you wanted to come inside me. Get me. Y'know."

Liam's eyes are so dark and turned on. He pulls on his dick, lifts up so he can trace the head over Louis's lips. Louis's lipgloss is smeared all over anyway, already sparkles on Liam's cock. He laps at the slit and moans a little. He feels out of his head, wired, hurting from how bad he wants it. His arse clenches around the plug and Harry's come all caught up inside him, so it won't leak out.

"Get you what, sweetheart?" Liam asks, coaxing. "You can say it."

Louis's face and ears are burning so much it hurts. He wants to look away but Harry won't let him, frames Louis's face in his hands and holds his head in place, rubs his thumbs at the corners of Louis's eyes very gently and Louis looks up at Liam looming over him, at his big cock wrapped in his fist. He slides his hands up Liam's sides, under Liam's sweaty black vest, and then back down, over his back and arse and bare legs. 

"Get me. Get me pregnant," Louis whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut and Harry moans out loud, kind of rocking his hips up so his cock, hard again, drags over the back of Louis's neck and into his hair. Liam scoots down Louis's torso until his dick is pushing against Louis's panties, cups the side of Louis's neck and he kisses him. It's so sweet, and deep, and filthy. When he pulls back Louis feels dazed and humiliated.

"Yeah?" says Liam. He gets a hand under Louis's back and lifts his arse up off the floor, slides his fingers down under the waistband of Louis's panties. It makes them pull relentlessly at his balls and Louis gasps. He whines when Liam finds the base of the plug and jars it, makes it rub right up against Louis's prostate. "That what you want, doll? Want me to fuck you? Knock you up real good?"

Louis bites his lip, can't say anything. Harry's hands slide under the top of his training bra and squeeze at his nipples again. "God, yeah, Louis, that's what you want, isn't it? Gets you off so hard, doesn't it. You'd be so gorgeous, all swollen up with our baby, wouldn't you? Your pussy's just aching for it, to be fucked full of come, fucked over and over until you're all filled up. God, you're such a good girl, babe, such a good girl for us." He rubs at louis's little belly, and Liam scrubs two fingers harshly over the base of the plug. Louis arches his back, babbling helplessly.

"Please, please, please, do it, please, s'only fair. S'only fair. Harry did it once, didn't he? S'your turn, Li. Should both have a shot at...at being the daddy, yeah?"

Liam swears into the side of Louis's neck, and Harry pulls on Louis's hair. Louis wants Liam inside him, fucking up into the mess of Harry's come, stuffing his cunt full and knocking him up, getting him pregnant. He squeezes his eyes closed and holds onto Liam as hard as he can, feeling small and weird and wrong and filthy. He wants to come, and then he wants the floor to open up and swallow him so he never has to look either of them in the eye again. 

"Best girl," Liam agrees, voice rough. He kisses Louis's cheek and the way the praise makes Louis feel all warm and satisfied makes him angry. He wraps his legs around Liam's waist and digs his heels into his back, _hard_. He hides his face in Liam's shoulder, and over his head he can hear Harry and Liam kissing, their mouths slick and smacking together quietly, intimate. "Yeah, Lou," Liam says finally. He pulls Louis's panties aside and tugs the plug out. It makes a wet squelching sound and he can feel Harry come leak out of him. It makes his prick twitch hard. His panties are so messy. His breath hitches and he feels Harry's hands on his shoulders, massaging, feels Liam's hand on the back of his head, feels two of Liam's finger sink up into him. Liam kisses the side of his head and lets Louis hide against him. "Yeah, babe, 'course I'll fuck you. Always wanted to be a daddy."

Louis hiccups, eyes stinging, and says, "Okay."


End file.
